The Open Door developmental and preventive education program has been developed to demonstrate: (1) that youth as part of a teaching- communication vehicle can be effective in delinquency prevention; and (2) that youth can be provided with tools and opportunities to develop solutions to their own and community problems. Many of the problems which are encountered by young people seem to be a result of poor self-image, lack of constructive problem- solving/decision-making skills, employment unpreparedness and "future shock" survival. We will demonstrate that these can be dealt with effectively within the educational system in a framework of developmental education. The attached grant proposal includes provisions for: CODE Coalition - a program for specially selected youth with advanced training in elementary, middle, and high school classroom programming which will provide a total individual student hour load of 90,000; City CODE - an open enrollment program for students in the New Orleans school systems for training in developmental and preventive education and involvement opportunities within the school systems; Neighborhood Mental Health Employment for Youth - a part-time employment project for young people, in conjunction with the neighborhood mental health clinics, which will provide the youth participants with direct experience in the mental health delivery systems, which will provide career options, and which will provide a deeper understanding of the neighborhood catchment area and services available for fulfillment of human needs. Other services - Open Door provides upon request: sessions for parents and youth; speakers' bureau; training sessions for professional and paraprofessionals in the fields of medicine, education, and religious vocations; creative program desgn for the educationally or culturally deprived; special programs for prison inmates; general drug information services.